Oftentimes, electronic devices sold to consumers are returned to the manufacturer for return merchandise authorization (RMA) service, for example, for warranty repairs or for resale. Such electronic devices may include serial peripheral interface (SPI) flash memory chips that may store, for example, basic input/output system (BIOS) data. An SPI flash memory chip in an electronic device may need to be write protected to prevent a consumer from inadvertently modifying or deleting the BIOS data or other critical information. However, during the RMA service, a technician may desire to modify or reprogram the write protected SPI flash memory chip. Under one prior approach, the technician may replace the write protected SPI flash memory chip with a different SPI flash memory chip, which may be expensive. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for an RMA technician to disable write protection on an SPI flash memory chip and to write substantially arbitrary values to the SPI flash memory chip, while allowing the write protection of the SPI flash memory chip to be enforced during the time the SPI flash memory chip is within a consumer's control, may be desirable.